<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neptune (Kreli) by kittykrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672044">Neptune (Kreli)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykrel/pseuds/kittykrel'>kittykrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eli is a sailor, Enemies to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Krel is a pirate, Kreli, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, Tarron siblings, maybe some Staja or maybe not I haven't decided yet and I love sapphic Aja, slight angst? not sure lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykrel/pseuds/kittykrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli looked up. On the deck of the pirate ship, a silhouette stood out from the crowd of shapes. </p><p>A lone figure, tall and striking against the silver moon, was lowering a sword and pointing it at the Arcadia II. In fact, directly at Eli, who was the only one standing still on the deck of his ship. </p><p>Chaos broke out this night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aja Tarron &amp; Krel Tarron, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeahh what should I say... I tried my best writing this in English but since English isn't my first language there might be some mistakes, just ignore them or point please skslskd</p><p>The characters are a little bit aged up, I guess Eli is around 18 and Krel around 19. The ONLY reason for this is that I didn't think 14-16 year olds would be fitting for a pirate au</p><p>The kreli brainrot has taken over</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah Pepperjack was standing on the deck of the Arcadia II.<br/>
The white canvas sails arched over the young man's head like full bellies after a feast. The wind was blowing favorably today and the ship cut sharply and swiftly through the deep blue waves. </p><p>With his fingers on the warm railing, the sailor put his head back and enjoyed the salty breeze. It ran through his dark hair like a sun-warmed hand.<br/>
They were a fortnight out of port with no sign of land anywhere, leaving their home port behind with no regrets.</p><p>Well, with almost no regrets. </p><p>Eli couldn't help but feel like thundering waves in his stomach hollowed him out from within. This feeling that had not left his side since he stepped a food on the ship... This feeling was homesickness. </p><p>Eli kept it to himself. No sailor should be frightened by the open sea. He needed to be strong.</p><p>The footsteps behind his back sounded hollow on the wooden deck. </p><p>"Pepperjack", a voice interrupted his thoughts, and Eli turned his face to his captain, Walter Strickler of the British Royal Navy. </p><p>"Captain." Eli tilted his head slightly forward to show his captain respect, but mostly to hide his nervous gaze. </p><p>He could not tell what exactly made him anxious about the man. Maybe it was his stern gaze, the neat silver hair or his intimidating posture. Eli would bet this unshakable man had never bowed to anyone before, not even to the sea. </p><p>"How do you find your way around? I sure do hope that my efforts have paid off, young sailor" Captain Strickler said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk as Eli winced. </p><p>The sailor tried his best to stop his voice from trembling. "I'm doing fine, Sir. I'm doing my best to become a valuable member of the crew. I assure you... there is no reason to regret this.", he stammered.</p><p>His captain nodded, eyes on the horizon. "Oh, Pepperjack, I am sure you are already a valuable sailor of the Royal Navy. Considering you have never gone to sea before, of course." </p><p>It sounded like a threat from his mouth. </p><p>"Thank you, Sir..."</p><p>Suddenly, a voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence between the captain and his sailor. </p><p>"Captain! The unidentified ship is still following us!" A young man, not much older than Eli himself, stopped in front of them.</p><p> He looked concerned and quickly pointed at the horizon without taking his eyes off his captain.</p><p>Eli turned, following the man's gaze and spotting a small dark shape breaking the line of the ocean far in the distance. </p><p>He frowned. </p><p>"It's been there for the past four hours, Sir", the man told them quickly. If Eli rememberred it correctly, the man's name was James. "We can just hope it's one of ours. It's too far away to identify it yet." </p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine, James. Now go back to work.", Strickler said, sounding bored and already turning his back on the tiny black spot in the distance.</p><p>Eli's crewmate opened his mouth to say something but one electrifying gaze from the Captain's acid green eyes was enough to shut him up. </p><p>"Of course, Captain. It'll be fine.", he answered instead, swallowing nervously and bowing until the Captain left. </p><p>Eli bit his bottom lip and put a hand on his fellow's shoulder hesitantly. "It'll be fine", he repeated to comfort the worried sailor - and himself.</p><p>Without exchanging more words, they went back to their posts.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, the strange ship was still there.</p><p>The fact they were being followed was obvious now to all on board of the Arcadia II. Not even the captain could deny now that something was wrong.<br/>
The ship didn't try to approach them. Hour after hour, it loomed on the horizon, maintaining the same distance all the time. </p><p>It felt like a formless ghost, hovering behind them like a gloomy cloud of dark premonitions. </p><p>Could it be...? </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Eli tried to stop overthinking it. It was probably just another ship of the Royal Navy. Maybe the other ship wasn't sure if the Arcadia II was safe to approach so they preferred to keep a safe distance. Yes, this sounded reasonable to Elijah.</p><p>"This doesn't make sense", a sailor scoffed as Eli shared this thought with his fellows. He was busy peering through a telescope, scanning the horizon. </p><p>"They know it, Pepperjack. They know we cannot identify them because the skies are not clear today. While we are left clueless, they can follow us just perfectly fine."</p><p>Eli swallowed hard. </p><p>"You don't think they are... they are going to broad us?", he whispered, lowering his voice because saying it out loud made his heart race.</p><p>The other sailor snorted and lowered his small telescope. "Whatever they are planning to do, we cannot focus on that now. You have a job to do and so have I. Now hurry up before someone sees you lurking around." </p><p>                                               ***</p><p>It happened at dawn when the fog clutched the Arcadia II with an eerie cold grip. Many men were asleep under the deck.</p><p>Elijah was one of the men who held the first night watch. With cold cheeks, the young man stood on the deck, staring into the fog with narrowed eyes.</p><p>The wind was colder now that the sun was gone. When the dense fog wasn't covering the night sky for once, you could catch a glimpse of the stars and blazing moon.</p><p>As an hour passed, the fog got even closer and closer until everything Eli could see were the dark silhouettes of his fellows.</p><p>The realization sent a chill through his veins. If the night wouldn't clear up soon, the Arcadia II wouldn't be able to tell if the mysterious ship was still following them at the same distance. </p><p>Usually, the men of the Arcadia II didn't take the night watch very seriously. All sailors of the Royal Navy had long years of experience in sailing.<br/>
Eli was pretty sure that no single person on this ship has ever experienced something worse than a storm. Especially not... </p><p>
  <em>"Pirates!"</em>
</p><p>A shrill voice cut loudly through the dense fog.</p><p>Eli squinted, trying to figure out where it came from as panic rose in his chest. The fog didn't allow him to see more than a few spongy shapes. It made the young sailor feel helpless.</p><p>No, no <em>no,</em> this couldn't be!</p><p>"PIRATES!", the voice screamed again, this time trembling with anger and despair.</p><p>"I can see their flag! It's a pirate ship!"</p><p>The silence of this night was over. Screams and commands echoed from all directions, movement came into the silky fog as men began running around the deck, preparing for a fight. </p><p>Eli stood between the running men in shock. His ears felt numb to the commands around him, his hands numb to the gun someone pressed into his hands. </p><p>The unknown ship's sails were dark and unmarked, and its black flags were adorned with a white skull, a sword and an anatomically correct heart. It broke out of the fog in complete silence, pushing the dark waves aside like a sharp sword. Emblazoned on the side of the vessel were big golden letters. The <em>Blue Dragon.</em> </p><p>Eli's grip on his weapon tightened as he watched the great pirate ship approach the Arcadia II. His chest felt empty. It seemed like even the waves that were crashing inside of him, making him feel heavy for the past few weeks silenced. </p><p>The sea held its breath.</p><p>Being pushed aside by the movement of the massive pirate ship, the fog cleared up a bit. The moon broke through it and poured cold, cold silver over the two ships. </p><p>Eli looked up. On the deck of the Blue Dragon, a silhouette stood out from the crowd of shapes. </p><p>A lone figure, tall and striking against the silver moon, was lowering a sword and pointing it at the Arcadia II. In fact, directly at Eli, who was the only one standing still on the deck of his ship. </p><p>Chaos broke out this night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is basically just Eli struggling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is quite long but I didn't want to make it shorter soo.. don't worry there will be enough Krel after this chapter!</p><p>Also, there's a slight mention of blood here but I don't think it's very explicit </p><p>______________________________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first shot was fired.</p><p>Eli couldn't tell which side shot first. He only had eyes for the tall figure above him, sharply outlined against the moon.</p><p>The pirate ship turned slightly and the prow moved closer and closer to the <em>Arcadia II</em>. The figure disappeared.</p><p>Wood was creaking and groaning as the <em>Blue Dragon</em> rammed into the side of the Royal Navy ship, colliding hard. The sailors, all armed with pistols, muskets and swords, were thrown off their feet like toy figures.</p><p>Eli lost his orientation. The back of his head hit the wooden mast, making him collapse on the ground with a groan. Suddenly, he felt a heavy body falling on his legs like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> lucky today," Eli growled irritably, trying to push the motionless body off his legs so he could stand up. </p><p>But he was too weak and trembling too much. Panic flooded every fibre of his body. He was surrounded by darkness and bodyless screams. </p><p>Desperate, Eli began pounding the lifeless body on top of him with his fists. </p><p>"Get up! Get off me!" he shouted but his voice failed and he felt himself tearing up.</p><p>His fingers were smeared with scarlet blood. Fresh blood, still warm. Eli stared at his hands in horror.</p><p>His gaze wandered to the man's body that felt heavy on his knees. It was covered in blood.</p><p>
  <em>Is he... dead?</em>
</p><p>As Eli started to feel sick, two hands emerged from the fog and lifted the body off of the boy. </p><p>Eli pulled himself rigidly up on the mast. Blood was dripping from his knees.</p><p>"Thanks," he said hoarsely, eyes on the strangely twisted corpse on the floor. He spotted a big hole in its chest.</p><p>It looked like the pirates had fired the first shot. And it hit this poor guy.</p><p>"Move!", the sailor who helped Eli just screamed at him, clearly too stressed for a polite smalltalk. Then, he turned, glanced at the dead man for a last time and stormed off.</p><p>Eli whipped his gun out of its holster. He forced himself to look at the dead sailor once again. </p><p>He didn't know him and yet, his heart ached. </p><p>"Goodbye." </p><p>He turned around and ran towards the railing of the ship.</p><p>So far Eli hasn't seen any pirates on the ship. Instead, there were violent exchanges of fire between the two fronts. </p><p>A shot whizzed past his ear.</p><p>Finally, Eli spotted the captain and was about to ask Strickler about the plan when the loud sound of wood hitting wood made him spin around. </p><p>A gangplank tilted down from the pirate ship, slamming onto the railing of the <em>Arcadia II.</em> </p><p>Pirates spread on the Royal Navy ship like ants. Shouting and hooting loudly, they swung their swords and pistols and muskets. Their steps sounded like thunder.</p><p>The <em>Arcadia II</em> was being boarded.</p><p>Captain Strickler reacted quickly. He called out for his men to stand with him. The sailors took up their positions and Eli found himself at Strickler's side, at the front. </p><p>Strickler drew his sword from its sheath and leveled it towards the pirates. </p><p>The sailors did the same synchronously. Organized Royal Navy sailors against a wild horde of hooting pirates. Sword against sword.</p><p>"These cowards sneaked up on us under cover of the mist." Strickler growled angrily.</p><p>He raised his sword dramatically. "Let's show them a <em>real</em> fight!"</p><p>His crew cheered. Eli just swallowed hard. <em>Shit,</em> he thought.</p><p>Suddenly, a tall figure made its way through the horde of pirates and a young man stumbled to a halt.</p><p>"You guys are <em>so</em> dramatic it's actually admirable." He said with a crooked smile. His skin was tan, his eyes dark and ruthless even though he had a smile on his lips.</p><p>The pirate put his hands on his hips, looking around the ship calmly as if he were inspecting goods in the market. </p><p>He nodded in approvement. "Indeed a good ship. It'll do, won't it?" </p><p>His crew cheered and hooted in agreement. Eli could see Strickler tense up until the knuckles of his hand around his sword were white. </p><p>The young pirate sauntered over to the sailors. He did not blink as he faced the wall of blazing swords and pistols pointing at his face. </p><p>Actually, he looked amused and tilted his head forwards, staring into Strickler's eyes with a challenging smirk. Strickler's sword was almost touching his throat. </p><p>Dark brown curls, salty from the ocean breeze, fell into the pirate's face.</p><p>Without any movements, the captain of the Royal Navy and the pirate captain stared into each other's eyes, only inches away. One pale with hatred, tense and cold, the other one laid-back and cocky. </p><p>He seemed to think he and his pirate crew were superior to the Royal Navy. </p><p>Strickler's gaze darkened with disgust and he pointed the end of his sword at the young man's chin. "This is <em>my</em> ship, and I hate uninvited guests, you filthy pirate."</p><p>The pirate raised an eyebrow. His face hardened.</p><p>"I prefer being called Captain Krel Tarron, actually. Let me make sure you will never forget this name."</p><p>The tension between the two exploded.</p><p>The sound of metal on metal filled the air as the two sides crashed together in an unyielding roar.</p><p>Eli was overwhelmed by a wave of sounds, bodies and blazing metal. He feared to shoot one of his camerades by accident so he tried to avoid combat.</p><p>He failed one moment later when a female pirate decided that she wanted Eli's head. </p><p>"Hello!" she cheered with a mischievous smirk, looking like she was having the time of her life. </p><p>"H-hello?" Eli blinked dumbfounded. </p><p>"Seems like you're a polite little sailor. And you're cute too..."</p><p>She checked him out. "What a waste."</p><p>The pirate reached out a clenched hand and made an inviting gesture with her index and middle finger. </p><p><em>Come and try me if you're brave enough,</em> her eyes seemed to be saying. </p><p>Her body tensed up like a predator, ready to take her prey down.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Eli swallowed hard. He didn't have a sword, only his pistol. While it was usual for sailors of the Royal Navy to carry muskets and pistols with them, it didn't make Eli really happy in this moment. Facing a feral pirate lady who is balancing a sharp sword nonchalangly would be less scary if Eli would've had a sword, too. </p><p>His little pistol seemed pathetic in close combat.</p><p>"That's not fair", he tried to escape the situation, forcing out a toothy smile that just looked desperate. Maybe the pirate felt generous today?</p><p>"<em>Oh,</em> sweetie.", the pirate smiled with fake pity. "I'm a <em>pirate.</em> You can't expect me to be fair, can you?"</p><p>Guess she did not feel generous today. </p><p>"It was worth a try", he murmured. </p><p>She rolled her eyes and raised her sword to his chest. "That's enough fun now, you scurvy man."</p><p>Eli pulled himself together and aimed his weapon at her. </p><p>"I have no idea what scurvy means, but if you really want to do this... I won't hold back", he said, trying to act cool and dangerous. </p><p>A heartbeat later he squealed like a seagull and ducked the sword. The pirate was swift and fierce with her sword. </p><p>Eli was desperate to find the perfect moment to shoot, even though his stomach twisted at the thought of killing someone.</p><p>The pirate's blows of sword and movements were as smooth and flowy as water, which made the fight rather one-sided as Eli was busy trying to keep his head on his shoulders and dodge and block the blows. He wasn't able to use his pistol since he not only had to pay attention to the pirate in front of him, but also to all the pirates around him. Not to mention his own comrades who always got into his way by accident.</p><p>When the pirate got ready for the final blow with a triumphant, cocky wink, Eli quickly rushed forward, put one of his own feet behind her ankle and pulled his foot in. She was knocked off her feet and fell down.</p><p>While she gasped in surprise, Eli threw himself on her with all his weight, pressed her hands to the floor and wrung the sword from her. </p><p>He did it just in time because the wriggling pirate managed to throw him off her one second later. </p><p>"YOU LITTLE-", she screamed furiously, wild strands of hair falling into her twisted red face. </p><p>Eli didn't wait for the insult she was about to throw at him and raced away with her sword in his sweaty hands. </p><p>Gasping for air, Eli only realized what he just did after his breathing calmed down.</p><p>Eli had just stolen a sword from a feral pirate. </p><p>
  <em>And survived it.</em>
</p><p>With new hope and strength, the young sailor dodged and blocked random sword blows from the raging fight around him. </p><p>Instead of rushing into battle, however, he carefully made his way through the combatants.</p><p>Miraculously, he reached the railing without getting killed.</p><p>For Eli's surprise no pirate was entering the <em>Arcadia II</em> over the plank at this moment. </p><p>Something caught Eli's eye a second later. It was Strickler, standing halfway across the gangplank, the blade of his sword scarlet red. </p><p>Dueling two pirates at once, he prevented the other pirates from crossing the gangplank and joining the battle on the <em>Arcadia II.</em> </p><p>His midnight blue uniform was torn at some places, revealing fresh wounds on his skin. </p><p>Eli looked at his reflection on the blade of his stolen sword. He looked into empty eyes, trembling lips, a pale face. A sailor not made for the sea.</p><p>"Alright." Eli tried to reassure himself quietly. "Alright then, Pepperjack."</p><p>Then, the young sailor climbed the rail and balanced his slender body. </p><p>Below him, black waves thundered against the two ships. </p><p>"Oh God", Eli moaned, closing his eyes - and before he could lose his balance, he jumped. </p><p>For a split second he was floating in the air, surrounded by nothing but fog. </p><p>Then, his chest banged against the hard wood of the plank and the air was squeezed painfully from his lungs. </p><p>His legs dangled in the air. </p><p>"Fuck!" he pressed out breathlessly.</p><p>Strickler and the two pirates looked down at him, surprised. Eli forced a pained smile.</p><p>"That's... a bit embarassing now. Could someone... help me... up- please?" he asked, almost slipping off the plank.</p><p>Eli didn't know what was funny about the situation but the two pirates burst out laughing. It wasn't really the nice type of laughing.</p><p>So he grabbed one pirate's boot with one hand, making the laughing pirate lose his balance and fall into the sea beneath them with a high-pitched scream. </p><p>Strickler reacted quickly and scooped Eli up. </p><p>"A very... extravagant way of fighting, young sailor." he said. Was that a compliment?</p><p>"Uh, thanks?"</p><p>The second pirate was staring into the waves with wide eyes and turned around looking furious. </p><p>Side by side the captain and Eli fought him and made it onto the deck of the enemy's ship surprisingly easy.</p><p>On the other side, Eli realized in amazement that several of his crewmates had made it over as well. They were fighting harder and more dogged than ever. </p><p>Sailors of the British Royal Navy were trained to fight in a neat, disciplined formation, but here and now, surrounded by a horde of pirates and cut off from their fellows, the warrior who knew how to improvise had an advantage.</p><p>And improvising wasn't really the strength of the Royal Navy, it seemed.</p><p>Without the tight formation every sailor was used to and the pirates who fought like they were born with swords in their hands, the battle didn't really look good from afar. </p><p>Fighting the pirates on the enemy's side turned out to be kind of idiotic. The sailors were simply outnumbered.</p><p>Muscles starting to ache and lungs still hurting from crashing into the side of the wooden plank, Eli looked around indecisively, not really eager about joining the battle again.</p><p>Strickler looked even worse but the captain immediately joined the fight again like he wasn't covered in his own scarlet blood.</p><p>Eli risked a glance back to his ship to check the situation.</p><p>Oh, damn.</p><p>While the captain has been busy on the enemy's side, some pirates were returning from the <em>Arcadia II,</em> loot in their arms. He spotted one pirate who grabbed so much loot he could barely keep it in his arms. Several sailors were lying on the deck, curled up and moaning with pain or unconscious.</p><p>"Captain, look!" Eli shouted after he realized it was over for them.</p><p>Luckily the captain heard him, followed Eli's gaze and spotted the pirates returning with loot.</p><p>His expression darkened and he spat onto the deck of the pirate ship.  </p><p>"Retreat! Retreat, my men!" His voice rang out, strong and loud.</p><p>As if in a trance, Eli watched his fellows flee from their duels. Was it really over?</p><p>Relief warmed him from within. He made to follow - but too late.</p><p>There was a sound, followed by pain in the shoulder and blood. So much blood.</p><p>It felt like Eli's body burst into flames. Hot flames of pain, flooding every inch of his body, colliding with ice, so cold it made him feel numb and pained at the same time.</p><p>He broke down onto his knees like a sack of potatoes.<br/>
There was a cry. Was that his voice? </p><p>Eli couldn't tell. It was amazing how you could feel so much pain and yet feel so numb at the same time. </p><p>He curled up on the floor with a whimper and watched warm blood mix with hot tears.</p><p>"Captain" he cried out quietly.</p><p>His vision blurred. All sounds sounded so distant as if someone had put cotton into his ears.</p><p>It was weird to feel the own heartbeat pulsate in a wound.</p><p>
  <em>Boom. Boom. Boom.</em>
</p><p>"Captain" Eli called out again, reaching out for nothing but air. "Please help m-me."</p><p>Someone was standing in front of him. Eli could see a pair of boots.</p><p>
  <em>Boom... Boom...</em>
</p><p>"What do we have here?" a voice said, rough and smug like it just found some money on the floor.</p><p>This wasn't Strickler for sure.</p><p>Moaning, Eli tried to reach out for something. Anything. </p><p>But nobody was there to help him. </p><p>Wood? Eli's fingers touched wood. The railing.</p><p>He pulled himself up with difficulty. Sweaty strands of hair fell into his heated face. </p><p>
  <em>Boom.</em>
</p><p>He could see the <em>Arcadia II</em> in front of him. She was still there!</p><p>But... Wait a second.</p><p>Eli blinked desperately, trying to clear his vision. </p><p>Where was the gangplank that connected the two ships?</p><p>
  <em>Where are the others?</em>
</p><p>There! Eli finally spotted his crewmates as they pushed the gangplank into the ocean.</p><p>The young man watched in horror as the plank fell into the waves.</p><p>"No!" he croaked. "NO! Guys, I'm here! Over here! Look!"</p><p>Strickler stood on the deck of the <em>Arcadia II.</em> Ignoring his bleeding wounds and messed up hair, he stood there, his hands folded behind his back, posture as perfect and proud as always. Like he just didn't lose a battle. And several of his men.</p><p>But Eli wasn't lost yet, he could be saved! They just had to see-</p><p>Strickler met his gaze. He saw Eli.</p><p>Eli raised a hand. "I'm here," he said quietly.</p><p>It looked like Strickler was saying something to a busy sailor next to him. Then, he turned his back on the pirate ship. </p><p>The sails of the <em>Arcadia II</em> were filled with the morning breeze as both ships parted their ways.</p><p>"Come back," Eli cried out. </p><p>The euphoria he felt when Strickler spotted him on the wrong ship left his body and he slid to the floor.</p><p>The sun rose at the horizon.</p><p>If Eli would've looked up, he would've seen a beautiful sunrise. The ocean was coloured yellow and red. It was rather red from all the blood, though. Wood was floating on the surface.</p><p>He felt numb.</p><p>They left him behind.</p><p>"Oh, don't cry now," the voice filled his ears again. It was deep and rough like the ocean.</p><p>A figure kneeled down in front of him. Eli closed his eyes and sobbed quietly.</p><p>Everything hurt.</p><p>The tip of a sword carefully slipped under Eli's chin and tilted his head up. The metal felt warm. <em>Probably because of blood,</em> Eli thought.</p><p>He dared to open his eyes and stared into his enemy's face.</p><p>A tan, young face with dark brown eyes sparkling in amusement stared back. Intelligent, ruthless eyes. The lips formed a little smirk. Brown curls framed his face. The blade of the sword reflected the first rays of the sun.</p><p>"Looks like your little cowardly friends have left you behind," he stated.</p><p>Eli stared.</p><p>The pirate raised an eyebrow and stood up. </p><p>"He's wounded. Bring him below-decks." He sheathed his sword.</p><p>Eli's home slipped away from him like sand between his fingers as he was taken down into the depths of a pirate ship. </p><p><em>They left me,</em> crossed Eli's mind again before he fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eli is dealing with his injury and meets some pirates for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________________</p><p>It was warm and dark.</p><p>That's all Eli could remember.</p><p>He could not keep himself fully awake. Hours, days, maybe even weeks passed. Eli didn't know. Sometimes an hour felt like eternity and sometimes days felt like seconds.</p><p>Eli drifted in and out of wakefulness, dim awareness of the presence of a person moving around him, sometimes touching him or trying to talk to him. </p><p>He felt disconnected from his surroundings as if he was floating above everything, wrapped in cotton.</p><p>Sometimes, Eli woke up gasping for air, body sweaty and shaking. His mind was on fire, reaching out for something that wasn't there, trying to anchor Eli in the world again, but always failing to do so. </p><p>Until one day, Eli felt something again. </p><p>He could feel himself lying on hard wood. His head was resting on something soft. </p><p>His body felt hot and heavy. The pain in his chest pulsated like a heartbeat.</p><p>There was a light. </p><p>It flickered and danced like a will-o'-the-wisp above him, creating playful, dancing shadows. The ship rocked, and the waves were choppy.</p><p>Eli focused on the comforting sound of the sea.</p><p>The little light above him was the only company Eli had for ages. He stared and stared at it as the time passed like sand between his fingers. He waited and cried and waited again, not knowing what exactly he was waiting for. </p><p>But he knew for sure he was tired of waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Sometimes he thought he heard voices whispering. Thought he saw two silhouettes standing in the door frame. Thought he heard a strangely familiar voice ask "How is he?", thought another voice answered "Better". And sometimes, he thought he saw a tall figure leaning on the wall, watching him. But whenever he tried to look, the silhouettes were gone.</p><p>His wish for something to happen came true on a rainy day.</p><p>
  <em>(Or night?)</em>
</p><p>The rain was coming down in a gentle shower and the ship rocked. The waves sounded louder and heavier than the days before. However, this wasn't concerning weather for a sailor. </p><p>This day, Eli finally dared to look up as he heard someone come below-decks. Probably the person who took care of him since the pirates brought him here. </p><p>A silhouette appeared at the door frame, whistling comfortably to themself. However, as the person spotted Eli being wide awake, they freezed.</p><p>"Oh," a surprised, male voice said. "I see you finally decided to wake up."</p><p>Eli watched the man intently as he walked to a low wooden table on the other side of the small room. </p><p>For the first time, Eli actually tried to examine the room as the other person was busy fiddling with small bottles on the table. </p><p>It was a small room with a low ceiling. It was wooden, like almost everything else. There wasn't much in there; four simple wooden beds, the small table and a few shelves formed the only furniture. On the shelves and the table, there were bottles of different sizes, filled with colorful liquids and powder. Bundles of dried herbs hung from the ceiling on thin ropes, giving off a pleasantly aromatic spicy scent. </p><p>The flickering light seemed to be a small flame, which was the only light source. It threw a warm, golden shade on the man's young face. </p><p>Eli used the silence to curiously inspect the man. He poured a thick, amber-colored substance into a bowl. His black straight hair was kept from falling onto his face by a blue band of cloth wrapped around his head. He was also wearing a flowy white shirt and black pants with a light blue cloth that was wrapped around his hips like a belt. He worked quickly and with a calm look on his face but it didn't seem like he had much medical experience.</p><p>When he was finished with whatever he was doing, the pirate turned around and grinned at Eli. </p><p>"How are you feeling? I tried talking to you but you were unconscious most of the time," he said, sitting down next to Eli's bed. </p><p>Instinctively Eli slipped away from him a little. He shot a suspicious look at the bowl in the young man's hands. </p><p>"Who are you? What do you want?" he snapped while trying to get himself up.</p><p>Eli didn't want to seem weak. He didn't want a pirate to take care of him! </p><p>The pirate sighed and carefully placed the bowl down on his lap, realizing Eli wouldn't drink the stuff anytime soon. </p><p>"The name's Jim Lake. I'm here because you got shot in the shoulder," he answered. </p><p>Eli scoffed and touched his bandaged shoulder. "Oh, <em>really?</em> I wouldn't have guessed!"</p><p>Jim raised an eyebrow and sighed miserably. He didn't seem to enjoy his job. "Look. Taking care of a whiny little Royal Navy sailor isn't exactly wonderful, too. Actually, I'm the ship's cook but we recently... we recently lost our doctor. You can cooperate or kick the bucket, it's up to you."</p><p>Eli bit his lip, hugging himself and staring at the pirate like a scared deer.</p><p>"I won't trust a stinky pirate!" he answered angrily. For god's sake, he couldn't trust a pirate! In the end, he was here just because of them. It was all their fault!</p><p>"<em>Stinky?</em> Who are you calling stinky? Even the Death would be scared to take you to the other side because you look so horrible!" the pirate said indignantly, clearly losing his patience slowly. </p><p>"I'd rather be taken to the other side than be here," Eli countered angrily. "You can't shoot at me first and then-"</p><p>His outburst was interrupted by a painful stitch in his wounded shoulder, making him groan and curl up. </p><p>"Come on, don't be stubborn now, please," Jim said, face softening and handing him the bowl with the dark liquid.</p><p>"If we wanted to kill you we would have thrown you overboard right after the Captain found you." </p><p>Blinded by the pain, Eli nodded and took the bowl. The amber-colored stuff tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. </p><p>Eli coughed and wiped his mouth. "...Thanks."</p><p>Jim nodded. He looked satisfied with himself.</p><p>"Not bad for a cook without medical experience, huh?"</p><p>Tired and confused, Eli lied down again and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Why did the pirates help him? They were the ones to the fight. They plundered his ship and hurt his crewmates. Surely they didn't expect him to be grateful now, did they?</p><p>"Man, I hate this," Eli heard Jim mumble under his breath after he dropped a crystal bottle and spilled everything on the floor. </p><p>"Looks like someone needs some help here."</p><p>Eli tensed and sat up immediately, ignoring the jolting pain in his shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>I know this voice.</em>
</p><p>His heart started to race with hatred as he stared at the tall, slender man leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. The orange light from the lantern was too dim and threw ominous shadows across his face. Still, Eli recognized the cocky smirk on his lips immediately. His slim fingers were wrapped calmly around the hilt of his sword which was attached to his belt.</p><p>"Oh, nice to see you, Captain. It's fine, I just dropped somethi-"</p><p>"<em>You</em>," Eli pressed out. </p><p>The pirate captain and Jim turned their heads to look at Eli as if they just realized he was still there.</p><p>"Yes, <em>me.</em>" Captain Krel Tarron cocked an eyebrow. His eyes traveled over Eli's face and stopped at his eyes, sparkling with anger. Then, the pirate smirked knowingly. "Does my presence bother you, sailor?"</p><p>"Wha- no- <em>yes!</em>" Eli stumbled over his own words, hating that the pirate made him feel inferior with no effort. </p><p>Jim slowly turned around and cleaned the mess on the floor awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, I cannot say I wanted you on my ship either," the pirate chuckled with his rough voice. </p><p>"It's your fault! You shouldn't have attacked an innocent ship! You hurt my people!" Eli's hands clenched into fists.</p><p>Captain Krel sighed dramatically and watched Jim cleaning for a second. As if Eli didn't interest him at all! Eli's blood boiled. He was so ignorant, so selfish! </p><p>When Krel looked into Eli's eyes again, the sailor froze. The pirate's eyes were ruthless and cold, the smirk gone.</p><p>With wide eyes, Eli watched the pirate step closer to him. "An innocent ship? I do not know if you are funny or just <em>stupid</em>, sailor," Krel spit out.</p><p>"You should watch your mouth." </p><p>Eli swallowed and stared down at his fists. "So what are you gonna do with me? Why would you waste your time on helping me heal? You are a pirate. I am a sailor of the British Royal Navy."</p><p>"Yeah," Krel waved a hand, dismissive. "Keeping you was not my plan indeed, but your little friends left you behind so I-"</p><p>"Hang on," Eli cut him off, panicking. "You're keeping me? Like, as a prisoner?"</p><p>The pirate's smirk grew. "Prisoner is such a hard word. We can be civil, can't we?"</p><p>Jim coughed in the background. </p><p>Krel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jim, I know this sounds ironic coming from my mouth. Do me a favour and clean your mess in silence."</p><p>Jim turned his back on them again, offended.</p><p>"Anyway," Krel sighed dramatically, kneeling down in front of Eli's bed. They were at eye level know. </p><p>Eli's breath hitched and he tried to move away from the pirate. Nevertheless, he had his eyes glued on the young pirate's face. </p><p>He was close enough for Eli to see the small scars on his face. One on his jaw, and one across his left eye, cutting through the eyebrow.</p><p>"I saw you fight. Your method was... questionable, to say at least, but I think you could be useful for us." Dark curls fell into his face. </p><p>Eli wanted to say that he would never help pirates, that he would never betray his country - but he felt intimidated. Angry, but intimidated. </p><p>He decided to ignore the pirate and pulled his thin blanket over his head.</p><p>"Oh, how sweet. Trying to hide from the big bad pirate, huh?" Krel laughed in amusement. </p><p>Eli just curled up even though it made his shoulder hurt even more. </p><p>He heard the captain and the cook exchange a few words before both of them left and let him rest.</p><p>He fell into a restless feverish sleep.</p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>In the following days, Jim regularly visited Eli in the infirmary, checking his shoulder, cleaning the wound and changing the old, bloody bandage for a fresh one. He also gave him to eat, even though Eli didn't feel like eating anything. Jim talked about him having to take care of the wounded because they lost their doctor in combat with another ship a few months ago. Eli didn't talk.</p><p>One day, Eli was watching Jim organizing the bottles. It still surprised him how clean and organized the room was. It didn't fit into his picture of a pirate ship.</p><p>"I think your shoulder should be better by now. You can go for a walk on the deck. It's more pleasant up there than being below-decks all the time," Jim said casually. </p><p>Eli straightened up, and his face brightened. "I'm allowed to walk around freely?"</p><p>"Uhm, yes?"</p><p>"You won't tie me up as soon as I'm not on the edge of death anymore?" Eli asked suspiciously.</p><p>Jim sighed heavily. "Pepperjack, you're not exactly a danger to us. You won't go anywhere unless you're eager to take a bath in the ocean." </p><p>Eli snorted, pretending to be offended. "I bet I could be a danger if I wanted to." </p><p>"Yeah, totally. I watched you sob and whine like a newborn in the past week-"</p><p>"Alright! Alright, damn." Eli carefully stood up and finally, after what felt like an eternity, left the small dark room. </p><p>The sun blinded him and he was overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of fresh wind on his skin. He missed it so much.</p><p>His heart made a joyful jump. With wide eyes, Eli soaked up his surroundings. </p><p>Clear blue skies, burning sun and a calm ocean, glittering in the midday sun. Screeching seagulls circled above his head. </p><p>Eli stood there indecisive, observing the deck of the <em>Blue Dragon</em>. A sight he would have never imagined unfolded in front of him. The sails were of a dark shade, the flag that marked the ship as a pirate ship fluttered in the breeze. Still, the ship wasn't dirty, shabby and full of death like in the stories people have told him. The vessel was slim and long. Pirates went about their work, barely even glancing at the Royal Navy sailor. The atmosphere didn't feel... depressing or pirate-y at all. Someone was untangling thick ropes while sitting on the sun-warmed deck, humming a melody. On his left, Eli spotted two pirates taking a break, leaning against the railing and enjoying the sun with a dusty bottle filled with amber-colored liquid in their hands. And... </p><p>Eli blinked. </p><p>Women? </p><p>Women everywhere. Probably just as many as men. One was peering through a small telescope, a few meters up in the air with one foot and one hand on the ropes, while the other foot was calmly dangling in the air. Eli looked around curiously and saw another women scrubbing the deck, a bucket of seawater placed next to her. </p><p>Wait... He took a closer look, realizing something about her looked familiar. </p><p>Unfortunately, she seemed to feel his gaze on her and looked up. Eli tensed and took a step backwards. </p><p>The black straight hair falling over her shoulders, the amused icy gaze... Eli was pretty sure he stole the sword from this pirate during the fight. </p><p>She seemed to recognize him too and rose in a graceful movement, throwing the brush she used to scrub the deck into the bucket. A mieschievous grin spread on her tan face. </p><p>"Look who decided to show up! You look awful, scurvy man," she exclaimed and put her hands on her hips. </p><p>Eli felt his cheeks heating up. "I didn't know pirates allowed so many women on their ships. I thought you were an exception."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. "What? You have a problem with that?" </p><p>Eli's eyes widened and he put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "N-no, that's not what I meant! I never shared the superstitious beliefs of most sailors. I was just surprised."</p><p>Most sailors believed women bring ill fortune at sea. Krel Tarron, it seemed, had a different mindset on that topic. </p><p>The pirate scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Good for you. Considering you stole my sword, I do not think I would've been able to hold myself back otherwise." </p><p>She cracked her knuckles. "I'm Mary Wang."</p><p>Eli just nodded. He wasn't in the mood for befriending pirates. Especially not the ones who tried to impale him.</p><p>"And I guess you unlucky idiot lost my sword too?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer as she already knew it. </p><p>Eli looked around uncomfortably. He felt Mary staring at him with crossed arms as if she was trying to rip his head off with the pure power of her imagination. </p><p>"Mary, is this how it looks when you scrub a deck?" a voice saved Eli. </p><p>It was Captain Krel Tarron, appearing out of nowhere next to the two.</p><p>Mary scoffed. "Obviously <em>not</em>." She shot a last murderous look at Eli and went back to work. </p><p>Eli was surprised by her tone, considering she was talking to her captain. And anyway, it seemed like everyone was allowed to talk like that with the captain. This hierarchy confused Eli. Even though everyone respected Krel deeply, it didn't seem like a formal tone was required. They almost seemed... intimate. In a platonic way.</p><p>"I wonder what you might have done to awaken Mary's wrath," the pirate interrupted Eli's thoughts with an amused grin.</p><p>Eli swallowed and stared down at his boots. Everything confused him; he felt overwhelmed and wasn't sure how to behave. </p><p>"When you attacked my ship, Mary fought me and... I may have stolen her sword." </p><p>Krel tilted his head and... laughed. It was a small, quiet laughter, but it was enough for Eli to blush slightly. </p><p>Why was everything so confusing? Why was this pirate so confusing?</p><p>"Come on, you are looking like we just tortured you." Krel joked. </p><p>Eli didn't allow himself to smile, to look soft even for a second, to look like they could befriend him. </p><p>"And you act like I should fall onto my knees and thank you for sparing my life. I will not," Eli hissed, avoiding the pirate's look and walking towards the railing quickly. </p><p>The pirate followed him and leaned against the railing, put one elbow on it and the other hand on his hips. </p><p>Eli wrapped his fingers around the railing and stubbornly stared at the horizon. No matter how kind those pirates would act, he would not fall for it. Not in this life. </p><p>"I never said that," the pirate said with a cocked eyebrow. He turned his head to face the sea and closed his eyes. Eli dared to glance at him. The pirate's curly brown hair danced gently in the ocean breeze, caressing his cheeks. Eli realized the pirate wore a small low ponytail. A thin red string, tied in a loose bow, held his curls together. </p><p>It made Eli angry how tender the pirate looked. </p><p>"But I wouldn't say no if you wanted to kneel down. I wish my crew would do that. I'm already too nice to them," Krel sighed dramatically. He smirked slightly and opened one eye without moving his head. </p><p>Eli's face reddened and he quickly turned away, hoping the pirate didn't see him staring.</p><p>"You wish," he murmured, cheeks red and eyes angry. </p><p>The silence as they both watched the sea was quite comfortable. Even though Eli would never admit that. He hated the way the pirates treated him. They made him feel like hating them was wrong, when it was not. They were criminals, no matter how innocent they acted. </p><p>Eli started to believe that tying him up and treating him like a real prisoner would make him feel better. It would comfort him to know something about pirates. This facade, the way they acted like his friends, his lifesavers - it turned his world upside down.</p><p>He hated them for attacking his ship, hated them for destroying lifes of innocent sailors and families. For every dead sailor at sea, there was a hungry, heartbroken family at port. </p><p>He just wished hating them would be easier. </p><p>"I never asked for your name," the pirate suddenly spoke up, eyes still closed and facing the ocean. </p><p>"Elijah," he answered quietly. He didn't feel like his surname mattered. It never mattered, but especially not here, in the middle of the ocean on a ship full of criminals. This was a place of lost souls, homeless criminals, disconnected from any country and any rules. He was surprised by the amount of pirates who introduced themselves with a surname.</p><p>"Elijah," Krel Tarron echoed. </p><p>"You asked why we spared your life, Elijah," he continued, partially opening his eyes. Even though the pirate was staring at the horizon with empty eyes, Eli looked up to him in surprise. </p><p>"<em>Actually,</em> I never said you <em>spared-"</em> </p><p>"As you know, it was not our intention to have you here. I am also not so cruel to toss you into the ocean."</p><p>"How noble," Eli whispered under his breath, following Krel's gaze to the horizon, the edge of the world. </p><p>"But the truth is, I believe your knowledge of the British Royal Navy could prove itself useful. I desire information." Krel's eyes were hard and empty, bitter and wild with emotion at the same time. </p><p>"I'm not asking you to betray your country if this is what you want. I just want to know... Have you heard anything of a person called Aja Tarron within the past few months?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>